


like a shadow hugs the light

by memitims



Series: you touch my leg, and i insist [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: kageyama is wondering.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: you touch my leg, and i insist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	like a shadow hugs the light

**Author's Note:**

> hi, still getting into the swing of writing fics after 5 years. this stands alone but hoping to maybe add more to this "universe" in the form of a series.

“Kageyama, Kageyama!”

Hinata is bouncing on his feet, keeping his legs warm. They are staying late in the gym again, trying to get their attack _just_ right. Both of them have a hard time knowing when to stop.

 _And_ , Tobio thinks, _Hinata has a hard time knowing when to stop talking._

“What?” he says, pulling another volleyball out of the bin.

Tobio loves the weight of it in his hands, the way his palms curve neatly around the seams. He spins it quickly a few times, almost nervously.

“What type of hugger are you?”

Hinata laughs the moment his ridiculous question leaves his mouth, looking expectantly up at Tobio.

“None,” Tobio says, without a moment’s hesitation.

“None?” Hinata asks, incredulously. “Have you ever even gotten a hug, Kageyama?”

“Yes, I have. Not interested.” _Ugh_. Tobio just wants to get back to setting.

Hinata pouts at him. “I wasn’t _offering_ , but you could at least pretend to like me.”

 _I do like you_. Tobio squeezes his mouth shut and grips the volleyball between his fingers even harder. Stupid Hinata, always saying stupid things and asking stupid questions. Tobio is finding it harder and harder not to just let his guard down and indulge him. It’s a scary feeling. Like standing on the edge of a cliff, the rocks crumbling slowly beneath his feet. 

“I’m a bear-hugger,” Hinata continues, without prompting. “See!” He grabs a volleyball from the bin and demonstrates, wrapping his arms around it and pulling it tightly against his chest.

“You’re not big enough to hug like a bear, dumbass,” Tobio says.

“There are small bears!” protests Hinata.

He drops the volleyball at his feet and reaches his arms out in front of him, towards Tobio, and starts walking forward. He looks more zombie than bear.

“Watch out...this bear’s going to get you!”

Tobio almost laughs. Something always softens slightly in his chest when Hinata goofs around, something he doesn’t want to think about. He backs up slowly, wondering for a second what would happen if he lets Hinata get close enough to hug him. Then, Hinata’s fingertips lightly brush his sides and he snaps out of it quickly, chucking the ball softly at Hinata’s chest.

“C’mon, little bear. Let’s get back to work.”

Tobio is finding it harder and harder to stop thinking about what it would be like to hug Hinata. Ever since their conversation in the gym, he can’t get this nagging feeling out of his mind. He doesn’t typically think of himself as a naturally curious person, so why is he so _interested_ in this idea?

He imagines it would be awkward, with their height difference and his stiffness and general lack of hugging experience. He imagines Hinata’s hair in his face, roughly brushing against his skin. He imagines Hinata’s hands, warm and steady on his back. He tries to imagine what he would do with his hands; he can’t really just leave them hanging at his side, but the thought of reaching them around Hinata makes him nervous and makes his face feel warm, and he quickly shuts down this train of thought.

This is all Hinata’s fault. He just says whatever silly thing pops into his head, and maybe Tobio envies that freedom a little bit. But, then again, without a filter, he might have said one of his stupid thoughts to Hinata already, like _sometimes all I think about is your smile_ or _my favorite part of the day is walking home with you after practice_ or _I think I like you_.

He feels itchy, it’s really hard keeping all of these things inside when it comes to Hinata, and they seem more on the surface than ever tonight. Tobio grabs his phone. He opens it up to Hinata’s chat and pauses, his fingers hovering over the screen. He can’t exactly say _I want you to hug me so I can see what my hands will do_. He puts his fingers on the keyboard, types “Hi.” and hits send.

_Eh, good enough._

Tobio tosses the ball up high, placing it just within Hinata’s grasp. He slams it down hard and it slices through the air noiselessly. No one on Nekoma even has a chance of getting there. Kageyama feels relief and happiness spread through his body. 25 points. They’ve done it. It’s only a practice game, but it was _Nekoma_ , who has a five-game winning streak against Karasuno during this week’s training camp. The win feels good.

He turns to Hinata, who looks half-shocked and half-delighted, who’s curling his right hand into a fist and stretching it back out again, staring down at it. He can barely look back up before Tobio grabs him, smushing Hinata’s face into his chest and wrapping his arms roughly around his back. Hinata’s arms come up to hug him back almost immediately. Everything else melts away, the net, their teammates, the court, it feels like just him and Hinata pressed against each other’s chest. It’s nothing like Tobio imagined, it’s sweaty and Hinata is basically just sharp angles and hair, but it feels amazing and _right_ and–

They both jump backwards at the same time, like it simultaneously dawned on them what was happening, and Tobio is afraid to look at Hinata’s face.

_What type of hugger am I, Hinata? I guess the kind that hugs my best friend in the middle of a volleyball court._

“Kageyama.” Hinata says his name softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tobio wants to jump away again, he shouldn’t be feeling so overwhelmed by just a hug, by just a hand on his back.

“Good game.”

"Good game," Tobio echoes slowly.

The hug may have been awkward and sharp and quick, but he feels the curiosity wash away like a sidewalk after a hard bout of rain. He knows what his hands will do, he knows what they can do. He knows what hugging Hinata is like. And the worst part is, he wants to do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://memitims.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/memitims). i need more haikyuu ppl to follow so come say hi!


End file.
